Aemma Arryn
Appearance Aemma has all the typical characteristics of her house, with all the prettiness afforded to her youth. Long blonde hair curls and waves around her head, no matter how hard she tries to tame it, and her eyes are the lightest of blue. Biography Aemma Arryn was born on a particularly sunny day to Lord and Lady Arryn, in 262. Though her mother passed that year, her father more than made up for the loss. As the only daughter, and the youngest child, she was doted upon and coddled by her father and the household in the Eyrie throughout her baby and toddlerhood, which only helped to encourage her childhood rebelliousness. A curious child, silence was always a cause for worry. Aemma could always be relied on to get in some kind of trouble, whether that be sneaking into the kitchens for an extra helping of dessert, bursting into her brothers’ lessons, or perching precariously on the window bannisters around the Eyrie. She had a particular knack for sneaking into places she wasn’t wanted and was known throughout the Eyrie for her escapades. Unfortunately, the happy childhood was not to last. Aemma was six when she first heard the whisperings of sickness from the servants around her, though they tried in vain to hide it from her. After an intense interrogation that only a six year old could give, she was told that her father was sick, and that she should stay away from the lord’s quarters. This was the first mistake; telling Aemma not to do something was the surest way to make her want to. Armed with one of the flowers that she had managed to steal from the gardens, she snuck into her father’s bedchamber, only to be encountered by a skeleton of the man that she knew. While he opened his mouth to speak, a sudden fit of coughing interrupted him, and blood spewed from his mouth and down his chin, staining his covers. Only a second later, alerted by her screams, the maester burst in, and quickly ushered the inconsolable child out. The man had never been good with children, and tried to use the only thing near him to comfort the child - a book on poisons and their effects. The illustrations were grisly - the author had wanted to really show just how terrible these poisons were, and the faces were painted in the colors of the rainbow, with expressions of misery. Through some grace of the Seven, it worked. The pictures were so gruesome they were almost comical, and the girl’s sobs turned to unsure hiccups of laughter. Promising the girl she could keep it if she went back to her room, she tucked it under her arm and hid it in her mattress. The funny book was a welcome distraction as the months past on and the world around her changed. Her brother, who she had until now only seen on his yearly visits returned home with a wife and a child, and her father joined his forefathers in his grave. To the maester’s chagrin, the girl suddenly became his constant shadow. Although at first he tried to dodge her questioning, he eventually found it easier to just give her what she wanted- answers of the things she had learned in the book. It wasn’t long till he became her unwitting teacher, explaining to her the mysteries of poisons and cures, medicines and their uses. Although it wasn’t the most ladylike occupation, most were just grateful that Aemma’s attention was elsewhere as further changes occurred around the Eyrie. Brus took up the mantle of the lordship, and was shortly called off to war. Safe behind the walls and mountains of the Eyrie, Aemma stayed, and learned. Eventually, though, even the war ended and her brother came home. The girl, now older, no longer screamed at her brother’s injuries, but she was horrified all the same. The war had seemed so far away from her white towers, and now she realized just how truly isolated her world had been. She began to hunger for information about something - anything - she could get her hands on, and reached out for friendships with many of the passersby that visited the Eyrie, trading and bartering information from around the Seven Kingdoms. As time moved on, her connections and friendships continued to grow. More than once she would even be able to surprise her brother with some rumor that would only be attributed to fact the day after. After the war, Aemma’s life finally reached a lull of stability. She was encouraged to more ladylike pursuits, and much of her time was spent learning the ropes of court life, though the maester could never truly get her out of his hair. Now at eight and ten, she has become more and more aware that her time at the Eyrie is coming to a close. She stayed behind during the King’s wedding, and has spent her time helping out the household and prepping for her new nephew. Life has been calm and simple, and the household is anxious for their brother - and lord’s - return. Timeline 62AC- Aemma is born, and her mother dies the same year. 268AC- Oswell Arryn contracts a sickness of the lung, and Aemma's brother returns home. Aemma and the master strike up an unlikely friendship. 269AC- The Lord of Arryn dies, and Brus becomes lord. 270AC- Durran’s Defiance breaks out, and Aemma - of course - stays behind. 280AC- Brus leaves for the festivities in King's Landing, and Aemma stays behind, eagerly awaiting all the stories he will have 281 AC- Marries King Daemon III, befriends Ser Arthur Osgrey of the Kingsguard, and discovers she is pregnant by Daemon. Category:House Blackfyre Category:House Arryn Category:Kings and Queens